Sandbox/I
The Madora family was established by Malakai Madora and his wife Belisari Vellieux in n/a. The pair married in their youth and parented thirteen children as part of their little plan to gain power and wealth. Children of Malakai (Father of the Xai) *'Vashan Madora:' Father of the Aurorans *'Xavier Madora:' Father of the Havasu *'Kiman Madora:' Mother of the Kordanians *'Dieujuste Archambeau:' Father of the Metians *'Ophelia Archambeau:' Mother of the Metians *'Aldric Madora:' Father of the Ixians *'Sophia Madora:' Mother of the Iconians *'Johnathan Madora:' Father of the Nyr *'Esther Madora:' Mother of the Nyr *'Charlotte Madora:' Mother of the Muhara *'Zoe Madora:' Mother of the Xanians *'Serena Madora:' Mother of the Nexusians *'Audrey Madora:' Mother of the Azaran Children of the Xai *The Aurorans are a militaristic race of Xai renown for their masterful combat skills and deep studies in the arts of war. Their progenitor is Vashan Madora, the firstborn children of Malakai and Belisari. The Aurorans regard themselves as the greatest of the Xai for their place in being the first of the race to come into existence. Their govern the Auroran Empire, which is a monument to their deeds and accomplishments, However, it is a highly stratified nation, with a ruling warrior class that abuses its power against the much larger but weaker workers and servants. *The Havasu are a hard-working and desert-dwelling sub-race of Xai, skilled in desert survival, mining gold, and maintaining the huge trade routes that connect many of the nations. Their progenitor is Xavier Madora, the first of two twins born to the Madoras. Being the second-oldest group of the Xai, the Havasu are often looked up to as the nicer, honest-hearted alternative to the cruel and brutish Aurorans. Ruling the Havasu People's Republic, their socialist beliefs and idealistic views of hard work and community keep them in a good spot within Xai politics. *The Kordanians are a violent, criminal race of Xai, feared for their sociopathic behavior and aggressive tendencies. Their progenitor is Kiman Madora, the second of the twins born to Malakai and Belisari. They are despised by all of the Xai, even the Havasu with whom they share a limited level of contact with. Governing the loosely-united Kordanian Assembly, their nation is run by gang lords, serial killers, and rapists, and this isn't helped by their nonchalant view of politics. So far as they are concerned, if it has money, a hole, and blood, its free game. *The Metians are a cultured and sophisticated branch of the Xai species, well-known for their architectural and artistic masterpieces and focus on philosophy and religious studies. Their progenitors are Dieujuste and Ophelia Archambeau, the second set of twins born to the Madora family. Well-liked for their studies in the arts and the deeper meaning of things, their high Gothic society is well-rounded as a branch of the Xai, though their inflated sense of superiority compared to their "simple-minded" cousins, have left them in a bad light. The Serene Republic of Metia is a major power with a very wealthy upper-class, that dominates everyday life in the nation, and tend to hold themselves to a high standard with dealing with outsiders. *The Ixians are a tundra-dwelling branch of the Xai, known for their openness and kindness toward everyone within their species. Their progenitor is Aldric Madora, who created them upon being granted permission to by Malakai. The Ixians simple people with few if any enemies, and are well-liked by even the Kordanians, though the feeling is always mutual. Their government, known as the Kingdom of Ix, is a small but powerful nation that has many allies around the world. The kingdom is fair and kind to its people, and rarely uses agression unless needed or dealing with unruly Kordanians. *The Iconians are a sadistic and masochistic subrace of the Xai, feared for their decadence and lust for unnatural pursuits. Their progenitor is Sophia Madora, from whom the Madora family has attempted to distance itself. The Iconians take pleasure in the pain inflicted on others, and few do not find it surprising that their society has few laws regarding morality. Ruling the Iconian Empire, the Iconians live in a society ruled by the strong, the wise, and the clever, as foolishness and stupidity will quickly land one in a torture chamber, brothel, or slave house for the rest of their natural life. *The Nyr are a highly militaristic race, with a strong hierarchy relative to the military government they control. Valuing group-centric ideals, the stratocratic and at times even despotic lives of the Nyr make them many enemies, as they fight for long-term goals instead of short-term achievements, that often require them to break alliance for the furtherance of their own plans. They govern the Unifed Nyr Federation, which is divided by rank and commission, and only those who have served within the military are allowed any major seat within the government. They are loyal to their friends though, fighting for anyone who have proven themselves a useful asset in their war against the Xanians. *The Nexusians are a peaceful, nomadic race of the Xai, best known for their colorful dress and relative approachable. They make up the government known as the Nexusian League, which consists of numerous clans that exist throughout the world. They maintain communities in nearly all other nations, and are often welcomed for their mysterious precognition abilities, which are highly sought after by clients with deep pockets. They are on good terms with nearly all of the Xai, who have no quarrel with them. The Nexusians are allied to the Ixians, who provide them with the previous gems they are known for wearing. *The Xanians are an industrious and other aggressive race of the Xai, often regarded as the only true allies of the Aurorans aside from the the Iconians. Living in heavily polluted cities where so toxic that breathing the air is lethal without a breath mask and environmental suit, the Xanians have adapted to the toxic landscape they created. They rule the Xanian Empire, which is well known for its ability to out-produce all of their cousins, save the Aurorans, militarily and economically, as well as for their gigantic warmachines which have won countless battles in the past. *The Muhara are a high-tech matriarchal race of Xai that are highly xenophobic and rabid isolationists. Residing in largely floating cities made of shimmering navy blue metals, the Muhara were forced from their original homelands bordering Auroran lands long ago, and the refusal of their allies to assist as well as the Havasu's inability to do so, saw them shun the world at large and flee the civilized lands. Today they govern the Muhara Matriarchy, which is allied to the Nyr and the Nexusians, but has closed the borders of its lands off to all but the Patriarch and his retinue. *The Azaran are a savage, jungle-dwelling subspecies of the Xai, infamous for their cannibalism and their ultra-aggressive stance toward the outside world. They inhabit the Azaran Rainforests that separate the Aurorans from the Nexusians and Muhara, and form a natural boundary that is regarded by all the major powers as a no-man's land. Ruling over the loosely united Azaran Free Tribes, the Azaran have no allies, though many of their maiden warriors may often be hired out by their chieftesses to the Havasu, Kordanians, and the Muhara, who have much need of their stealth and lethality outside of the field of battle. Cousins of the Xai *The Izanagi are the baster children of Xaiver Madora following one of his trips to the Isles of Nippon. During his stay, he fathered a daughter with one of the native women, Miyako Ishikawa, who would go on to establish the Izanagi Empire after her father's return to the mainland. Miyako would revere her father as the progenitor of her nation, and has sought to gain his approval. However, this has come at the expense of many wars with the Xai, who refuse to accept her or her children as one of them. *The Tarapi are a monkey species that arose nearly five centuries after the Xai. They were apart of Malakai's early experiments with animals to see if he could grant them sapience, which in the end succeeded. However, the Tarapi were abandoned by him on the grounds that he had to deal with the Xai and their countless wars. As a result, the Tarapi blame the Xai for taking their father from them, and have sought to destroy their neighbors for stealing their god away. So far, only the Izanagi and the Havasu are on speaking terms with them. *The Vashti are the descendants of Dieujuste Archambeau during his exile from the Xai homelands. He wedded a woman in the Gaullic lands, and had many children, all of whom took after him, but their skin was a white as snow. When he was allowed to return home, he took his children with him, as his wife had died long ago. The Vashti govern the Vashti Dominion, which exists on a small island east of the Metian homeland. The two people have since formed a near symbiotic relationship, and both view Dieujuste as their rightful king. *The Jarra are a dimunitive species of the Xai who can claim no link with any of the progenitors of the Xai. They were originallu assistants to Malakai and Belisari, their growth stunted purposefully to allow them to work within tiny confines that the larger Xai fit into and handle small and delicate tools that the Xai could not reach. They grew to a point where they were grant land and later a nation, and have since come to form a major power on the mainland as a trade power. They have many allies, and balance them accordingly to avoid a war that could destroy them. Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright